Five Dead in New Haven
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Teen for language and violence. Read and review, as all comments are welcomes. The song is Ohio, by the folk rock band Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young.


A/N: This is a short little idea I came up with a while ago, and I just had to write down. If this offends you, it's only because I have to drive the plot. And if you don't like political stories, you should open up your mind. I've recently been giving AU stories and fantasy stories a chance, and I've actually found a few that I've liked. Anyway, thanks to Tiger002 for helping me out by reading over this story for me. Remember to let me know what you think! Cody actually isn't OOC, because Cody does act arrogant and look down on people at certain times.

* * *

"_Will someone keep the noise down!" _Cody screamed, his fists clenching, as if he was going to attack the protestors outside. "Sometimes, I don't know whether these people care anymore about anything. So what if the President's a lunatic? Just shut up and do your work. If we get employed and make big bucks, then that's all we need."

He turned from his computer and looked at his roommate, Don, who was looking wistfully about the protestors. "Don, you have to pay attention to what I'm saying. In fact, you got to pay attention in general. Remember, you got a 98 on the last test and not a 100. You would have gotten a 100 if you paid attention!

Don, still distracted, replied, "Cody, maybe the protestors got it right. We got a President who's absolutely clueless about the economy, has social policies that William Jennings Bryan would have found reactionary, and we're engaged in a reckless war because Mrs. President couldn't control her Alaskan temper."

Cody gave Don a curious look. "Don, in case you haven't remembered, I voted for Obama 2 years ago. I still stand by my views. I haven't given up on anything. I just don't feel the need to protest. It's 2014, I'm in my senior year of college, and I just want to get into law school. Why should I protest with these people? And stop getting entranced by them; they're just a bunch of no good losers. They have no future."

Don shot him a dirty look. "My girlfriend is part of those protestors. My brother is one of those protestors. And you know what? Now I'm one of those protestors."

Don grabbed his coat, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Cody snorted and went back to his computer and homework.

He put on his head phones, and turned the radio to NPR. He listened as he began his homework.

"_This is NPR. Today, President Palin ordered military action against protestors across America. "Operation Ivy League", as it was known, has begun. Military vessels are set to begin cracking down on protestors at all the Ivy League schools, all the UC schools, Stanford, Georgetown and the University of Michigan. The military is expected to visit more universities. Tom, what do you say about this? What do you think is going to happen?"_

"_John, I think that the military has no qualms with opening fire. Not with the orders I expect them to have. I think President Palin has gone too far. Even Republicans are opposing this. It's not good for a President to have such think skin. I think we have a caller?"_

"_Hi, I'm Hayden from Mississippi. I think that the protestors are overboard. They're troublemakers. I don't remember President Obama getting publicity this negative from NPR. LIBERAL MEDIA BIAS!"_

"_Well John, I think that's all he had to say. But for all we know, Palin may just be sending military representatives to explain things to the college students. But we've seen how she reacted when the oil reserves were taken by Iran, and being rash is part of her game. In fact, that's what may have gotten her elected. But anyway, I won't judge what she's doing until I get some actual proof. _

Cody snorted. This douchebags had no idea on what was going on. He knew there would be some violent action, and while he didn't condone it, he wouldn't mind anything to stop these people. He was friends with many of them, but in his mind, they needed to be grounded. There was no point in activism, especially at this state in their lives. They needed a good lesson.

But as he had finally finished his work, Cody decided to listen to some music. He searched up on his iTouch Pandora, and he headed straight for his favorite station, Classic Rock.

He first listened to Hotel California, which he liked. He then began listening to Carry On My Wayward Son, from Kansas. After that came Same Old Song and Dance, from Aerosmith. Finally, some good Beatles music came on, the classic song "I am the Walrus". Finally, a song he had never heard of that had come from a band called Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young. The song was called Ohio.

_Tin Soldiers and Nixon coming,_

_We're finally on our own_

_This summer I heard the drumming,_

_Four dead in Ohio_

_Gotta get down to it,_

_Soldiers are gunning us down,_

_Should've been done long ago_

_What if you knew her and,_

_Found her dead on the ground,_

_How can you run when you know?_

Cody thought this was definitely good music and quite appropriate for the time period. He knew the historical background and merit of the song, which he had just researched. But that was all it was. He could never connect it to his life.

"RRRRRR!"

He heard a gunshot. Something was up. He turned around to check with window and gasped.

He saw the military open fire on the students. The students retreated, and the ROTC helped the students retreat. The ROTC was actually on the side of the _protestors_.

Suddenly, Cody saw a brunette, along with three others, go down. Blood was seeping out of her stomach. Cody leaned out the window just to get a better look at that person. As soon as he saw who it was, he nearly fainted.

"BAILEY! NOOOOOOO!"

Without giving it a second thought, Cody jumped out the window, straight onto the ground. He landed on his feet miraculously, but there was no time for being thankful.

Cody ran straight at Bailey, straight into the fire. He saw Bailey writhing on the ground, blood pouring out of her wounds. He knew she didn't have much time.

He knelt by her side, blocking out the gunshots and the screaming. He took off his sweatshirt and tried to stop the bleeding. But he could only buy her a little time. Nothing else.

"Bailey," he whispered softly, "are you okay?"

She looked at him with those big brown beautiful eyes. Weakly, she replied, "Cody, I think it's over. I'm focusing on praying, to repent for my sins."

"Bailey, don't go! There's so much I have to admit, so much I have to tell you, so much I want to do with you. You can't leave me like this! You just can't!"

Hoarsely, she said, "You have to let go Cody, you have to let go. I have to let go too."

"Bailey, I'm the biggest asshole in the world. I should have been here protesting, when I was so worried about the future. I should have embraced the present, and I should have embraced people, not money. My brain and soul wanted to be down here, but my greed wouldn't. I should have been protesting with you Bailey, after all, this is what I believe in. But before you-you leave, let me tell you one thing. I-I l-love you. I loved you since the moment I knew you were a girl. I never stopped loving you Bailey, I never stopped loving you."

She smiled weakly at him, as both of them had tears running down their faces. "Cody, the feeling is mutual. I only wish we both weren't so prideful, so we would have made up. We left high school vowing to remain friends, although my heart wasn't into it, and now I know yours wasn't either. We could have spent more time together. And even if we had gone down, we would have gone down together."

Their eyes locked, and for the first time since Paris, their lips met. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it was more than enough.

"Bailey, we still are going down together."

"Cody, no! You have to live, I won't let you die, I won't!"

But Cody let her words go into the air. 20 feet away, he saw two soldiers smirking and heard, "We finally got those freaking communists!" (A/N: I am not taking a shot at the military, but there are some anomalies in the military. Remember, this isn't the ROTC at Kent State, this is the federal government shutting down protests forcefully.)

Cody stood up and raised his hands. "Hey bastards! There are still some protestors here. You cowards want a shot at me?"

The soldiers looked at him and charged. Cody lay on the ground next to Bailey, preparing for the result. He muttered to himself, "Not four dead in Ohio anymore, Neil Young. Five dead in New Haven. Five dead in New Haven."


End file.
